Once Upon a Hunger Games
by Love-oncers
Summary: Nos acteurs préféré de Once Upon a Time réuni dans cette fic. Un Hunger Games très spéciale! C'est difficile à expliquer, mais venez voir vous comprendrez mieux! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Alors bonjour! Je poste aujourd'hui ma première Fanfiction, alors il faut être indulgent avec moi s'il vous plait! ;) Donc pour faire court, c'est le 75e jeu des Hunger Games avec nos acteurs préférés accompagné en équipe avec l'un de leur fan. C'est plutôt difficile à expliquer, mais vous aller voir! Donc dans cette fic je prévois intégrer Lana (Régina), Jennifer (Emma), Colin (Hook), Robert (Rumple) et plusieurs autres, MAIS je vous averti ils n'arriveront pas tout de suite dans la fic à part Lana. Les fans seront aussi importants que les acteurs, surtout une, mais je ne vous dis pas qui tout de suite! En tout cas bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en penser si je continu ou pas! Et désolé pour les fautes je vais faire de mon mieux!

5 ...

Mon cœur battait tellement fort. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait se sauver de ma poitrine.

4 ...

J'étais sur une plateforme à environ 20 cm du sol. Autour de moi, une vingtaine de personnes étaient aussi positionnées sur des plateformes, Ils attendaient l'arrivé du 0 avec impatience. Elles étaient disposées de manière stratégique, formant un grand cercle autour d'un arbre gigantesque. Nous étions entourés par une immense forêt.

3 ...

Tout le monde portait le même habit que moi, de couleur noir avec sur l'épaule gauche un numéro.

2 ...

Le départ approchait et tout le monde semblaient fébrile. Il fallait que je trouve mon coéquipier, le numéro 12.

1 ...

Je ne voyais aucun numéro 12, nul part! Jusqu'à ce que mon regard s'arrête sur l'épaule gauche d'une jeune femme au cheveux brun, dressés en queue de cheval. C'était ELLE m'a coéquipière? Lana Parrilla en personne! Intérieurement je ne m'attendais pas à être jumelé avec quelqu'un d'aussi poche, en tout cas pour le moment.

Le "jeu" était commencé. Je m'étais élancé en direction de Lana à toute vitesse. J'étais passé en même temps sous une branche du grand arbre, où il y était accroché plusieurs sac. Au moment de sauter pour attraper le sac accroché en hauteur, quelqu'un c'était jeté sur moi. J'avais essayé de me relever, mais cette personne me retenait les poignets cloués au sol. J'avais beau me débattre, cette personne était dix fois trop forte pour moi.

- Je croyais que tu étais meilleure que ça. M'avait-il dit en se rapprochant de mon oreille.

En fait, cette voix sonnait plus comme une voix de fille, mais je n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention. Au moment où mon agresseur m'avait lâché un poignet pour sortir un couteau accroché à son sac, j'avais tâté le sol autour de moi pour trouver quelque chose pour me libérer et j'avais saisi une pierre et lui avait donné un bon coup à la tête. Mon agresseur avait laissé échapper un cri de douleur et c'était reculé en me lâchant l'autre poignet. Je m'étais redressé à la vitesse de l'éclaire et j'avais saisi le sac qui était tombé au sol au moment où ce fou furieux ou plutôt cette folle furieuse m'avait heurté. Lana avait disparue! J'espérais qu'elle ne se trouvait pas parmi les corps inanimés qui gisait au sol. Je courais a toute vitesse vers la forêt, en jetant quelque coup d'œil rapide au corps, au cas où je reconnaîtrais quelqu'un.

Rendu à l'entrée de la forêt, je m'étais retourné pour voir l'ensemble des dégâts causé par les 1 et les 2. C'était horrible! Il y avait au moins 5 personnes étendu sur l'herbe tâché de sang et je voyais d'autres participants s'enfoncer dans la forêt à toute vitesse. Mon regard c'était posé sur une fille qui venait de trancher la gorge d'un jeune garçon d'environ mon âge. Cette fille avait croisé mon regard, elle était à un peu moins de 100m de moi, mais j'avais pu voir le sourire diabolique affiché sur son visage au moment où le corps du jeune homme avait touché le sol. À cet instant, je l'avait replacé dans ma mémoire.

***Flash Back ***

Je m'entraînais depuis plus de deux heures, car le grand jour approchait à grand pas. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lancer mon couteau en direction d'une cible à la forme humaine, j'avais senti quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Cette personne avait chuchoté dans mon oreille:

- Aller, tu es capable, montre nous ce que tu sais faire.

Je m'étais retourné pour voir de qui il s'agissait et sans surprise, c'était la jeune du 1. Son nom faisait défaut à ma mémoire, mais elle c'était présenté bien avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte.

- Mon nom est Érika et je suis du 1 et toi tu es Dalia du 12!

-Euh...en effet. Avais-je répondu.

Elle semblait gentille à première vu, mais après, elle ne me lâchait plus. Elle critiquait les faits et gestes de tous les autres jeunes et me faisait remarquer les défauts de leur technique de combat. Elle ne s'entraînait jamais. Un jour, Érika avait décidé de s'entraîner et c'est là que j'avais pu constater qu'elle était vraiment forte. Dans ce 75e jeu des Hunger Games, ils avaient décidé pour cet événement spécial, d'envoyer un adulte et un jeune de chaque section pour aller se battre à mort dans une arène. Ils ne savaient pas qui allait être leur coéquipier ou coéquipière avant l'arrivé dans l'arène, ce qui était une difficulté de plus pour les participants, donc les jeunes et les adultes ne s'entraînait pas ensemble.

*** Fin du Flash Back ***

C'était Érika. Elle m'avait aperçu et me regardait, toujours avec son sourire. Du sang coulait sur son visage, elle avait été frappé au visage... C'était elle qui m'avait jeté au sol et que j'avais assommé avec une pierre!

Pris par une peur soudaine, je m'étais retourné pour continuer mon chemin vers la forêt.

Voilà! Donc une suite ou pas? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon! Me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre! J'ai eu beaucoup de vu, j'espère que c'est bon signe! Je vous laisse lire!**

Ça faisait plus de deux heures que je m'enfonçais dans la forêt en cherchant désespérément Lana. J'étais épuisé et j'avais soif. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans mon sac. J'avançais toujours en suivant mon instinct et là mon instinct me disait plutôt de trouver de l'eau. Si je voulais retrouver Lana, il fallait que je reste vivante!

Je m'étais arrêté à côté d'un grand arbre et j'avais déposé mon sac sur le sol humide de la forêt. J'allais enfin découvrir ce que contenait ce sac, j'espérais qu'il y ait quelque chose d'utile, car je ne voulais pas m'avoir battue contre Érika pour rien. Il y avait une corde, une dague, un bout de tissu, une bouteille et un fusil...? Un fusil? Évidemment il n'avait pas de munissions qui venait avec, ça serait bien trop facile sinon! De toute manière je n'avais pas l'intention de l'utiliser, je ne connaissais pas vraiment les armes à feu. Au moins la bouteille et la corde allaient être utile. Il fallait que je trouve de l'eau avant que la nuit tombe, alors j'allais continuer mon chemin quand soudain j'avais reçu quelque chose sur la tête. Ce n'était pas assez gros pour m'assommer, mais ça avait quand même fait mal. J'avais relevé la tête vers le haut et je vis quelqu'un assis à cheval sur une branche du grand arbre. C'était un jeune garçon. Lui, je n'avais pas oublié son prénom, car pour être franche, je le trouvais plutôt mignon. Thomas. Il me faisait signe de garder le silence en mettant son index devant sa bouche. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité et surtout je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance, ni à lui, ni à personne. Je m'apprêtais à me sauver en courant, mais au même moment quelqu'un avait surgit par derrière et m'avait plaqué contre l'arbre. Si fort que ma tête avait heurté le tronc et j'avais maintenant un beau bobo sur le front. J'étais face au tronc et j'entendais Thomas descendre de l'arbre. Oh non!

J'avais été retourné pour faire face à mon agresseur et c'est à ce moment que j'ai vu son visage. C'était Jefferson! Je n'avais jamais réussi à retenir son vrai prénom, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, il avait l'aire aussi fou que son personnage. Il avait fini par me lâcher, mais il restait sur ses gardes prêt à me sauter dessus, si j'osais faire un seul geste.

Il avait l'air inquiet et fâché en même temps. Il ne tenait pas en place et faisait les cents pas devant moi. Il n'avait plus l'air vraiment dangereux, mais il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Il avait arrêté de bouger et m'avait posé la question qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis un bon moment, vu sa réaction à ma réponse.

- Où est Jennifer?

- Jennifer? Jennifer Morrison? Avait-je demandé. Je savais bien que c'était une question stupide, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire où je me trouvais et surtout avec qui je me trouvais.

- Dis moi où elle est!

Il m'avait hurlé dessus comme si sa vie dépendait de ma réponse.

-J'en ai aucune idée, je ne savais même pas qu'elle était dans l'arène.

Évidemment, je savais qu'elle était là. C'est quand même le personnage principal de la série, alors je ne vois pourquoi elle ne serais pas là. Mais je devais avoir l'aire convaincante pour qu'il me laisse partir ou au moins en vie.

Il c'était remis à faire les cents pas et c'était finalement rapproché de moi a une telle distance que je pouvais sentir son haleine dégoûtante.

-Sauve toi, mais si j'apprend que tu étais de mèche avec elle, je serai celui qui te tranchera la gorge.

Thomas avait émit un grognement de désaccord quand il avait entendu que je pouvais m'en aller. Moi qui croyait que j'aurais pu faire alliance avec lui, je m'étais vite rendu compte que notre échange dans la salle d'entraînement n'avait rien signifié pour lui.

*** Flash Back***

Après une longue après-midi d'entraînement, je rangeais les armes que j'avais précédemment utilisé, quand quelqu'un était venu m'aider à enlever les couteaux plantés dans une cible.

C'était nul autre que Thomas. Je l'avais remarqué à l'émission de présentation des sections. Il était plutôt mignon et il avait l'air gentil.

-Salut. C'était la seule chose que j'avais pu dire.

-Cava? M'avait-il répondu sans vraiment d'émotion.

J'enlevais toujours les couteaux bien enfoncé dans le corps de la cible. J'avais remarqué à ce moment là, que j'en avais lancé vraiment beaucoup. Il y en avais plus d'une vingtaine. Je m'apprêtais à enlever un couteaux, mais avant même d'avoir touché le manche du couteau, Thomas m'avait plaqué sur la cible d'à côté et avait écrasé ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais été surprise, mais j'avais malgré tout répondu à ce baiser. J'avais passé ma main derrière sa nuque pour l'approfondir, mais à cet instant il s'était reculé et m'avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu.

Il était parti sans même un dernier regard.

Les jours suivant, j'avais essayé de lui parler et il faisait comme s'il ne m'avait jamais embrassé.

***Fin du Flash Back***

Je m'étais enfui en courant sans même regarder derrière. Je courais depuis plus de 10 min et c'est à ce moment que j'entendis le plus beau son du monde. De l'eau. Un ruisseau qui coulait à flot. Je m'étais approchée en silence pour être sûre de ne pas être repéré. Je venais de sortir de la forêt pour m'approcher du ruisseau. Je m'étais agenouillé et avait retiré mon sac à dos pour prendre ma bouteille.

Je remplissais ma bouteille quand en levant le regard, je vis quelqu'un assis sur un rocher dos à moi de l'autre côté du ruisseau. C'était une femme. Je m'étais approché subtilement pour voir le numéro affiché sur son épaule et mon cœur manqua un bond quand je vis le numéro 12.

-Lana? Avait-je dis pour attirer l'attention de ma coéquipière.

Elle c'était retourné à la vitesse de l'éclaire et me faisait face en brandissant une dague vers moi. Quand elle vit le numéro sur mon épaule, elle baissa sa garde et s'approcha de moi en traversant le ruisseau. Elle avait de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles et marchait prudemment pour ne pas glisser sur les roches.

-Quel est ton nom? M'avait-elle demandé en s'approchant de moi et en m'invitant à m'asseoir sur un autre rocher. À croire qu'elle ne tenait pas debout.

-Dalia. Avait-je répondu timidement dû au fait que je me tenait à moins de 5cm de Lana Parrilla!

-N'aie pas peur de moi, je ne te ferais aucun mal. M'avait-elle dit d'un ton un peu trop maternel à mon goût.

-Je n'aie pas peur! C'est plutôt vous qui devriez avoir peur. J'ai été attaqué par deux personnes depuis le début du jeu et je suis toujours vivante, alors vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je suis capable de faire. Avait-je répondu insulté par sa remarque.

Elle avait ri face à ma réaction et avait pris mon sac pour en sortir le bout de tissu. Elle l'avait trempé dans l'eau et avait nettoyé ma plait situé sur mon front. Un grognement de douleur était sorti de ma bouche au contact du tissu avec ma blessure.

Elle me regardait avec des yeux doux, ses yeux chocolat si profond, qu'on a l'impression que l'ont pourraient se perdre dedans. Je devais avouer que Lana était très douce et que j'aurais bien aimé l'avoir comme mère, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que nous étions dans une arène et que le but était de survivre pas d'être bercé le soir avant d'aller se coucher, alors dans ce cas Lana était plutôt un fardeau à traîner.

-Merci. Avait-je dis pour couper court ce moment.

Je m'étais aussitôt lever et j'avais repris le sac sur mon dos. J'avais tendu ma main a Lana pour l'aider à se relever et elle l'avait saisi aussitôt.

-Nous devons nous remettre en route, la nuit va bientôt tomber et nous devons trouver un endroit ou dormir en sécurité. Avais-je dis d'un ton de leader.

**Finalement est-ce que vous aimez? Laissez moi une petite review juste pour me dire si je continu! Bye peut-être à la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre! Merci pour les reviews! Pour répondre à une review je sais que cette fic est un peu étrange, mais j'ai déjà en tête toute l'histoire, il faut juste attendre un peu qu'elle se développe. Et juste avant, dans ce chapitre on rencontre deux nouveaux acteurs!**

**Bonne lecture! **

OUAHG3

-Nous devons nous remettre en route, la nuit va bientôt tomber et nous devons trouver un endroit où dormir en sécurité. Avais-je dis sur un ton de leader.

Je m'étais mis à marcher en espérant qu'elle me suive.

Eh oui, elle m'avait suivit sans dire un mot, comme si ça ne lui dérangeais pas d'être dirigé par une plus jeune. Je n'avais aucune idée où aller et je ne voulais vraiment pas croiser quelqu'un en chemin, car j'avais "Le" nouveau fardeau a traîner. Je ne pouvais quand même pas la laisser mourir là, mais je savais que si nous avions une mauvaise rencontre, je ne pourrais pas la défendre. Parce que bien sur, elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule.

Pendant ma course pour m'éloigner de Jefferson, j'avais repéré une grotte a quelque km de où est-ce que nous nous trouvions. Peut-être même que personne ne l'avait remarqué.

-Cette nuit, nous allons dormir dans une grotte à environ 5 minutes d'ici, d'accord? Avais-je dis sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

-D'accord. Avait répondu Lana avec un ton joyeux, comme si elle ne comprenais pas que nous étions en danger partout où nous allions, que nous étions peut-être observé depuis le début, sans le savoir.

Elle me frustrait, car sa naïveté me donnait le goût de la protéger encore plus.

Nous étions à quelque mètres de la grottes quand tout-à-coup des voix se firent entendre. J'avais levé mon bras perpendiculairement à mon corps pour stopper Lana, qui n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir entendu. Nous nous étions caché derrière un arbre pour ne pas nous faire voir, car les voix approchaient. Un petit son aigu sortit de la bouche de Lana quand elle aperçu à qui appartenait cette voix.

C'était Jennifer Morrison! Avec... Colin O'donoghue et... NON! Derrière eux, marchait Érika et un autre jeune homme. Ils avaient l'air de plutôt s'amuser. Ils s'étaient arrêté devant la grotte et Jennifer avait regardé autour pour vérifier s'il pouvait entrer dans la grotte sans se faire voir. Lana et moi nous étions encore plus collé sur l'arbre pour ne pas être repéré. Ils étaient entré un par un dans la grotte sans faire de bruit.

Merde! Nous n'avions plus d'endroit où dormir! Et en plus toute mes chances de gagner ce foutu "jeu" venait de s'écrouler, quand j'avais vu qu'Érika était avec Jennifer. J'étais découragée et jalouse. J'aurais voulu avoir ma chance de survivre. J'aurais voulu être jumelé avec Jennifer Morrison plus qu'avec Lana. Je sentais mes émotions prendre le dessus, je sentais mes larmes monter et j'avais explosé en silence dans les bras de Lana. Elle m'avait caressé le dos pendant... Je n'en avais aucune idée, un bon moment en tout cas. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à me lâcher. Elle m'avait tenu fermement tout le temps, jusqu'à ce que je me ressaisisse. C'était à ce moment, que je m'étais rendu compte à quel point ma mère me manquait. Lana m'avait serré dans ses bras comme une maman serre son enfant et je m'étais laissé aller ce qui ne m'aidais pas du tout. Je m'étais écarté doucement pour ne pas la brusquer et j'avais essuyé mes larmes silencieuse.

-Nous devrions y aller. Avais-je chuchoté.

Au moment où Lana allait répondre, j'avais senti ma gorge se serrer. J'étais attiré vers l'arrière, une corde passé autour de mon cou m'étouffais et je ne pouvais rien faire à part me débattre. LANA! Si il lui arrivait un malheur je ne me le pardonnerais jamais à moins que je meure ici, se qui serais fort probable. J'était tombé sur le dos et la corde ne m'avais pas suivi. J'avais pu reprendre mon souffle quand j'entendis un cri, celui de Lana. Je m'étais relevé aussi vite que mon corps me le permettait et je m'étais retourné vers mon... Comment dirais-je? Étrangleur? Et évidement, c'était Érika.

~Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veux celle là? Avais-pensé.~

-Salut! M'avait-elle dis avec son sourire aussi démoniaque que d'habitude.

Sans lui répondre et aussi parce que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, je m'étais retourné pour me sauver dans l'espoir de pouvoir la semer et d'aller aider Lana, mais quelque chose étais tombé de l'arbre juste devant moi. En fait c'était plutôt quelqu'un.

-Colin. Avais-je chuchoté, dans un souffle de surprise ou bien de soulagement.

Il était pas mal mignon! Mais voyons voir s'il était aussi gentil que notre cher Captain Hook, car de toute manière, ça me sert a rien qu'il soit mignon, nous sommes dans une arène pour nous tuer!

-Érika, qu'est-ce qu'on avaient dis? Avait-il dit d'un ton fâché, mais doux en même temps.

-Arr! J'en ai marre d'être avec vous,

c'est n'importe quoi! Avait-elle presque hurlé.

-Shh! Moins fort! Avait dit en même temps deux nouveaux arrivants.

Jenni...fer...

Wouah! Elle était encore plus belle en vrai! Avec ses long cheveux blond qui suivait tous ses gestes.

Ouf Lana suivait derrière gentiment! Pourquoi ne nous avaient-ils pas tué?

-Vous pouvez y aller, pour cette fois-çi. Avait-dit Jennifer d'un ton sévère, malgré son beau visage d'ange!

Je m'étais approché de Lana et je lui avait fait signe de me suivre et nous nous étions éloigné rapidement sans même regarder derrière. De toute manière nous n'aurions pas vu grand chose, car le soleil c'était couché d'un seul coup.

Bon, c'était bien d'avoir survécu à cette attaque, mais il fallait toujours trouver un endroit où dormir.

Nous avions décidé de dormir au sol, car j'imaginais mal Lana grimper dans un arbre. Notre petite marche jusqu'au pied d'un grand arbre avait été silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Lana se décide à parler.

-Est-ce que ça va, ton cou ne te fait pas trop mal? Elle l'avait dit en me regardant et son air donnait l'impression qu'elle se souciait vraiment de moi.

Par réflexe j'avais porté ma main à mon cou et sans même l'avoir senti avant, mon cou me faisait terriblement mal. J'avais grimacé de douleur au contact de mes doigts avec mon cou et Lana l'avait remarqué.

-Non, ça va.

-Mouais... Avait-elle répondu pas du tout convaincu de ma réponse.

Nous étions arrivé à l'arbre et c'était là que je m'était rendu compte que ma nuit allait être longue, car bien-sûr quelqu'un allait devoir surveiller le campement et ça ne pouvait certainement pas être Lana.

-Bon et bien...

Une musique c'était fait entendre partout autour de nous. C'était l'annonciation des décès.

Une lumière forte apparue dans le ciel noir, pour y laisser place à une image du logo du chef des section. Des photos défilaient devant nos yeux.

Le premier était un jeune...c'était... Thomas! Il était mort!

Une larme glissait sur ma joue.

La deuxième était aussi une jeune. Je l'avais déjà vu s'entraîner et pour être franche elle n'était pas vraiment bonne, mais au moins elle se battait pour sa vie.

Le troisième était...Daniel!

Oh non pauvre Lana!

Je m'étais subtilement retourné pour voir la réaction de Lana. Elle pleurait en silence accoté à l'arbre.

Le quatrième était encore un jeune. Je m'étais reculé vers Lana, j'avais eu tellement peur que je l'avais serrée dans mes bras en gardant les yeux rivés vers le ciel. C'était le jeune qui c'était fait trancher la gorge par Érika. Son visage, la peur que j'avais pu voir même si j'étais loin.

La photo avait changé, mais je voyais toujours son visage. Tout ce que je savais c'est que c'était une jeune fille. Je tenais toujours Lana dans mes bras et j'étais tellement fatigué par cette journée remplie d'émotion que je m'étais endormie dans ses bras.

**Bon alors voilà pour ce troisième chapitre qui a été plus long è publier, car j'ai eu un problème avec le site. En tout cas je sais que je ne suis pas très gentille avec Lana, mais ça ne vas pas tarder à changer! Une review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà pour ce quatrième chapitre! Désolé si ça a été un peu long. Ma semaine a été très occupée, mais ce soir je me suis forcer et j'ai écris ce chapitre d'un coup. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Je vous laisse lire!**

OUAHG4

Je m'étais endormie dans ses bras...

À mon réveil Lana avait disparue. Je m'étais levé le plus vite que mes membres endoloris après une nuit à dormir à même le sol me le permettaient. Je m'étais appuyé sur l'arbre proche de moi. Je regardais tout autour de moi et il n'y avait aucune trace de Lana. Mon cœur allait exploser. Je tentais de me rassurer intérieurement, elle ne devait surement pas être loin. J'allais partir à sa recherche quand j'entendu des branches craquer au sol, quelqu'un approchait. Surement Lana. J'avais fait le tour de l'arbre pour retrouver Lana. Comme je pensais, elle était là, mais à mon grand malheur, elle n'était pas seule.

Un homme lui tenait les bras derrière son dos et la menaçait avec un couteau posé sur la gorge. Je ne pouvais voir cet homme, mais ses cheveux était bouclés et de couleur châtain clair. Qui cela pourrait bien être? C'était évident qu'il était un adulte, alors je cherchais un personnage de Once Upon a Time qui pourrait ressembler au peu que je pouvais voir de lui.

-Tient, tient... Eh bien finalement nous n'avons pas eu besoin de ton aide. Avait-il dit en approchant son visage dangereusement de celui de Lana.

À cet instant j'avais pu voir son visage.

Je m'étais donné une gifle mentalement. Évidement qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort! Ce n'est qu'un acteur. C'était Jamie Dornan. Graham! Comment pouvait-il faire ça. Il était tellement gentil dans l'émission. Je devais avouer que Régina avait été vraiment conne de l'avoir tué, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que elle aussi, ce n'est qu'une actrice.

J'étais sûrement resté longtemps figée de peur, car Graham ou Jamie, avait augmenté la pression qu'il mettait sur le couteau pour faire réagir Lana qui avait laissé échapper un cri de douleur et de surprise.

-Ok, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Avais-je dis en faisant un pas derrière.

-Je cherche Jennifer Morrison! Avait-il hurlé.

Encore!

J'avais fait un autre pas derrière.

-Ok, c'est bon. Je suis là. Avait dit Jennifer sortant de nulle part.

Elle avait les bras en l'air pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme.

Elle s'approchait de moi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Rendu à un deux ou trois mètres de moi elle me sauta dessus et me plaqua au sol. J'avais pu entendre le cri de Lana en m'écrasant au sol. Jennifer avait sorti un couteau de sa botte et l'avait placé à mon cou. J'avais maintenant la même position que Lana.

Nous étions foutues.

- Lâche-la! Avait crié Jennifer en désignant Lana du menton.

-Pas question, pas tant que tu ne m'expliques pas! Avait répliqué Jamie sur le même ton que Jennifer.

-Que je t'explique quoi? Demanda Jennifer déjà lacé de cette altercation qui pourrait me coûter la vie.

-Pas devant eux. Avait dit Jamie plus doucement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, elle, elle va mourir avait-elle dit en resserrant l'emprise sur mes bras, ce qui me fit hurler de douleur.

-Et Lana, je lui fais confiance. Continua-t-elle.

Alors c'est ça, j'allais mourir comme ça. Comme quelqu'un sans importance.

-Et bien moi je ne te fais plus confiance! Je refuse de faire ce que tu m'as demandé, elle mérite de vivre, alors si je gagne à la fin, ce sera avec elle! Lana avait crié ceci à une vitesse impressionnante.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Qu'est-ce que Jennifer avait demandé à Lana. En plus je ne savais même pas ce qui c'était passé pendant qu'Érika essayait pour une deuxième fois de me tuer. Je regardais Lana et j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Nos regards se croisèrent et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Dans son regard je pouvais voir de la tristesse, de la colère et par-dessus tout du regret.

Un bruit se fit entendre et Graham tomba au sol. Lana retomba sur ses genoux et respirait difficilement. Jennifer m'avait lâché et c'était enfui en voyant qu'une flèche était enfoncée dans la poitrine de Graham. Je m'étais approché de Lana pour savoir si elle allait bien, mais nous fûmes dérangés par un petit groupe qui s'approchait de nous doucement. J'avais tout de suite pus reconnaître Snow et Charming. Ils nous avaient sauvés! Snow ou Ginnifer c'était approché de Lana pour l'aider à se relever.

_. Plus tard pendant la journée._

Lana avait longuement parlé avec Snow. Les deux autres jeunes avaient essayé de me parler, mais elles avaient vite compris que je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Je crois bien qu'elles s'appelaient Noémie et Florence. Florence était grande et mince et Noémie était plus petite.

Je m'étais assise sur un tronc d'arbre couché au sol. Je taillais une branche à l'aide de mon couteau. Quelqu'un était venu s'assoir à côté de moi et à grande surprise c'était Charming.

-Ça ne va pas? M'avait- il demandé.

-Euh, je viens de presque me faire tuer pour une quatrième fois en deux jours. Non, non tout va bien! Avais-je hurlé de colère.

Tout le monde c'était retourné vers moi. Je n'avais pas contrôlé ma colère. En plus c'était grâce à lui que j'étais toujours vivante.

-Je suis vraiment désolé! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Avait-je dis en m'agenouillant devant lui et en lui prenant les mains.

Quelle conne j'avais été. Il aurait pu me tuer! Bien-sûr Charming n'aurait jamais fait ça, mais Josh, peut-être.

-Oui je m'excuse c'était une question stupide. Avait-il dit en me serrant les mains.

Eh bien on dirait que Josh non plus ne m'aurait pas tué.

_. La nuit était tombé._

Nous étions tous assis près d'un feu.

Lana et moi avions pu manger, car ça avait été quelque chose de futile hier.

Nous avions mangé un écureuil ainsi qu'une pomme.

Snow nous avait compté comment elle avait trouvé des pommes.

_. Histoire._

(Snow qui raconte)

Je marchais depuis environ cinq minutes. J'étais seule Charming était resté avec les filles au camp. Je marchais quand soudain, j'entends du bruit devant moi. Je m'étais mise à marcher plus rapidement pour découvrir d'où venait ce bruit. Tout à coup je m'étais retrouvé en face d'un géant pommier de plus de 5 mètres de haut. Bien sûr je voulais rapporter des pommes au camp, mais vu le thème de ce jeu et l'histoire à laquelle je suis relié, j'étais septique. J'avais quand même escaladé l'arbre et avait cueilli quelque pommes. J'allais redescendre quand je vis Michael (Neal) et un jeune garçon commencer à escalader l'arbre. S'il me voyait, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'épargne, alors j'avais décidé de monter encore plus haut pour me cacher. Michael était monté plus haut que je croyais, mais il ne me voyait pas. Soudain une flèche arriva à la vitesse de l'éclair dans le dos de Michael. Il est tombé de l'arbre et c'est fracassé au sol. Maxime était redescendu et c'était précipité sur le corps de Michael inanimé. C'est à ce moment-là que je vis la personne qui avait tué Michael. C'était à ma grande surprise Sean (Robin Hood)! Ensuite il a parlé avec le jeune garçon qui accompagnait Michael. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, mais ils ont fini par s'endormir l'un à côté de l'autre comme s'il formait une nouvelle équipe. C'est là que j'en aie profité pour partir.

_. Fin de l'histoire de Snow._

(Retour à Dalia)

Au moment où Snow avait évoqué Robin, j'avais cessé d'écouter son histoire pour observer les réactions de Lana. Elle semblait effrayé, contente, soulagé et fatigué en même temps.

Tout le monde était fatigué de cette journée qui avait passé si vite. Alors nous avions décidé de dormir et que Charming ferait le premier tour de garde, moi le deuxième, Lana le troisième et Noémie le quatrième.

**Voilà! Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué vous rencontrez des nouveaux personnages à chaque fois. J'essaye de commencer l'histoire en présentant le plus de personnage possible pour ensuite commencer avec les choses sérieuses! Une review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Me revoilà! Ce chapitre a été un peu plus long à écrire, j'en suis désolé, MAIS il est plus long que les chapitres précédents. Donc je vais vous laissez lire, mais avant je voulais je voulais m'excuser pour le chapitre 4. Je l'aie relu et je n'aie vraiment pas aimé ce que ça a donné, surtout l'histoire de Snow. En tout cas je vais essayer de m'améliorer et je crois que ce chapitre va répondre à certaines de tes questions**_** Chloetman**_**! Bonne lecture!**

OUAHG5

Je venais de heurter le sol de plein fouet. J'étais étourdie et je voyais flou. Je tenais ma tête entre mes mains et j'avais fermé mes yeux à cause de la lumière du jour. Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Est-ce que je me faisait attaqué? Ou est-ce que j'étais malade? Étais-je encore dans l'arène? Aucune idée!

J'avais posé une mains au sol pour me relever quand quelque choses vint me heurter au niveau de la poitrine. Je m'étais écrasé au sol de nouveau. J'avais ouvert les yeux pour voir se qui me repoussait...

Robin? Et... Lana? Quoi?

Elle me regardait avec un sourire machiavélique, un peu à la Evil Queen. Elle faisait froid dans le dos.

Sean c'était approché de moi et m'avait saisi par le col de ma veste. Il m'avait remis debout en me tirant comme une poupée de chiffon et il m'avait repoussé sur un arbre. À croire que j'était fais pour être collée à un arbre. Je regardais Lana avec de l'incompréhension dans le regard. Que faisait-elle avec lui? M'avait-elle trahi? De toute évidence, oui.

-Lana? Avais-je dis les yeux plein d'eau.

Je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisait là?

Robin avait pris Lana par la main et l'avait approché de moi. Il avait hoché la tête comme pour lui donner la permission. Elle avait toujours se sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

Elle avait levé sa main droite vers moi et l'avait enfoncé dans ma poitrine. J'avais hurlé de douleur. J'avais de l'impression de recevoir plein de choques électriques partout dans mon corps. J'avais terriblement mal.

Tout-à-coup, je sentis mon corps se secouer de gauche à droite.

J'avais ouvert les yeux et m'était relevé d'un coup en reprenant ma respiration. Je regardais autour de moi. Il faisait encore nuit, mais mes yeux s'était vite habitué à la noirceur.

Tout le monde me regardais. Josh me retenait avec une main dans le dos. Il avait l'air inquiet. Ginnifer était apeurée et sa main droite était posé sur son cœur. Noémie et Florence m'avait dévisagé avant de se recoucher et Lana allait s'approché de moi, mais je m'était logé dans les bras de Josh et il avait resserré son étreinte. De toute évidence je venais de faire un cauchemar, mais je n'étais pas encore prête à faire face à Lana, car à mon avis ce rêve n'était pas anodin. Josh avait insisté pour que je change de tour de garde avec Lana, mais j'avais refusé, car il était hors de question que je me rendorme.

Je m'étais donc installé sur on tronc d'arbre avec l'arc de Ginnifer en main. Josh avait voulu resté éveillé avec moi, mais avec sa journée et son tour de garde dans le corps il n'était pas resté éveillé très longtemps. J'avais profité de se moment tranquille pour penser à tout ce qui c'était passé, quand tout-à-coup, une musique se fit entendre partout autour de nous et une forte lumière apparu dans le ciel, pour laisser place à l'image du logo du chef des sections. Tout le monde c'était réveillé. Certain tranquillement comme Noémie et Lana et d'autres un peu plus rapidement et sur ses gardes comme Florence, Josh et Ginny.

Tout le monde était éblouie et cachait leur visage avec leurs mains.

Ce soir là, une seule photo avait apparu dans le ciel. C'était Neal. Noémie avait l'aire de s'en moquer, car elle c'était recouché.

Ginnifer c'était mise à pleurer et Josh l'avait serrée contre lui. Moi, assise seule sur mon tronc d'arbre humide, j'enviais Ginnifer d'avoir quelqu'un de si attentionné toujours auprès d'elle.

Florence, elle, c'était approché de Lana qui l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la rassurer. En regardant Lana caresser les cheveux de Florence, j'avais senti de la colère monter en moi. De la colère ainsi que de la jalousie. J'allais me mettre à pleurer alors je m'étais retourné pour ne pas que Lana me voit.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, j'étais aller réveiller Lana. Je l'avais secoué doucement pour ne pas qu'elle face de bruit. Elle c'était levé en silence et c'était approché de moi. J'avais eu un geste de recule, qu'elle avais remarqué. Je l'avais pris par la main et l'avait entraîné un peu plus loin.

-Nous devons nous en aller! Avais-je chuchoté.

-Quoi? Non! Avait dit Lana qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

-Si nous arrivons en final, je dis bien SI, qu'allons nous faire quand il sera le temps de déterminer les deux vainqueurs. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous et plus fort surtout, alors nous n'avons aucune chance de gagner si nous restons ici. Avais-je dis d'un ton convainquant.

-Ils ne nous feraient jamais de mal! Avait dit Lana qui commençait à se fâcher.

-Il ne faut jamais sous-estimé des parents qui veulent revoir leur enfant.

Avais-je répondu avec un regard noir.

Lana avait fini par être à peu près d'accord et nous étions parti dès que les premiers rayons du soleil avaient fait leurs apparitions dans le ciel.

Lana et moi marchions depuis un bon moment et aucune de nous deux avait voulu briser le silence. En fait moi j'avais voulu, mais je n'avais pas osé de peur qu'elle ne réponde pas à toutes mes questions.

Finalement le soleil c'était vite caché derrière de gros nuages gris. Il ne pleuvait pas encore, mais nous pouvions sentir que ça s'en venait.

-On va s'arrêter pour remplir la bouteille d'eau, puis on trouvera un endroit pour rester au sec quand la pluie arrivera. Avais-je dis en brisant le silence. Ma voix était enrouée du fait que je n'avais pas parlé depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait rien répondu, qu'un seul hochement de tête pour me signalé qu'elle avait compris.

Elle semblait loin dans ses pensées. Elle fronçait des sourcils et bougeait sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. La voir comme ça me tracassait. Même que je préférais quand elle était plus naïve. Maintenant, elle semblait prendre conscience de l'importance du "jeu". Je crois bien que ce qui la tracassait le plus était le fait que je puisse croire que Ginnifer et Josh puissent nous tuer.

Nous avions trouvé un abris peu loin du ruisseau où nous nous étions rencontré pour la première fois dans l'arène.

Notre abris était en fait une petite grotte cachée par des feuillages. L'intérieur était humide et froid. Lana et moi étions assis en indien face à face et nous mangions une pomme chacune volées à Ginnifer et Josh. Ce moment était très étrange. Pour calmer le malaise qui planait au-dessus de nous, j'avais décidé de lui poser les questions qui me tracassaient depuis la rencontre avec Jennifer Morrison et sa bande.

-Que t'es t'il arrivé quand nous avons été attaqué par Jennifer, Colin et leurs équipiers?

Elle avait automatiquement arrêté de manger sa pomme et m'avait fixé dans les yeux pendant un moment qui semblait durer des heures. Malgré le peu de lumière dans la grotte, je pouvais voir de la peur dans ses yeux.

- Jen a fait un marché avec Adam et Eddie. Si elle arrivait à se débarrasser de plus de participants possible, elle allait pouvoir automatiquement gagner et elle choisirait la personne qui gagnerait avec elle.

Elle avait répondu lentement en faisant des pauses à tous les trois à cinq mots.

-Et la personne qu'elle a choisi c'est toi. Avais-je dis comme si c'était logique.

Lana avait acquiescé de la tête en baissant les yeux au sol. Je voyais qu'elle se sentait mal, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir un peu trahi.

-Je t'ai répondu et je peut t'assurer que je ne gagnerai jamais avec elle. Si je suis pour gagner, ce sera avec toi.

Elle m'avait souri et je l'avait prit dans mes bras. J'avais vraiment de l'importance à ses yeux et ça me faisait chaud au cœur.

-Mais en échange, je veut savoir pourquoi tu ne voulais plus m'approcher depuis que tu t'es réveillé en sursaut. Je présume que tu as fais un cauchemar.

En me disant cela elle m'avait repoussé un peu d'elle pour pouvoir voir mon visage, plutôt ma réaction.

Je ne tenais pas à raconter mon rêve, car si elle finissait par finalement me trahir, elle pourrait se servir de ce qu'elle sait contre moi. Je savais bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas arracher les cœurs, mais je ne voulais pas lui donner d'idées.

Elle me regardait avec un regard insistant et curieux. Je n'avais pu lutter contre ce visage si mignon plus longtemps, donc je lui avais tout raconté en détail.

**Bon! J'avoue qu'il y a moins d'action dans celui-ci, mais j'avais besoin d'un chapitre tranquille pour finaliser le début de l'histoire (Je sais après 5 chapitres, mais bon!). Je ne sais pas si ça a été clair que les amoureux antérieurs de Jennifer alias Emma son Neal, Hook, Jefferson (dans la vraie vie) ainsi que Jamie alias Graham, sinon dites le moi! Et une petite review serait appréciée. C'est mon carburant pour écrire! Même les commentaires constructifs sont le bienvenu! **


	6. Chapter 6

**_IMPORTANT!_********Je suis de retour pour le sixième chapitre de cette fiction! Déjà? J'ai eu quelque souci avec cette histoire, car je n'aimais pas ce que j'avais écris dans certains chapitres précédents, alors j'ai changé deux faits important qui est: Le contrat que Jennifer a fait avec Adam et Eddie n'est plus qu'elle doit tuer tous ses prétendants antérieur. Elle doit tuer le plus de personne possible dans le chapitre 4, je dis qu'il n'y a que Neal qui est mort il y a Graham aussi. Pour le fait avec Jennifer, je trouvais que l'idée précédente était trop étrange. Bref, je suis vrament désolé, mais c'était nécessaire pour le déroulement de l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

OUAHG 6

Un flash de lumière apparu devant mon visage, ce qui me fit grogner de mécontentement. J'avais les bras et les jambes endoloris et je n'avais aucune envie de me lever. C'est quand j'avais entendu des bruits de pas, que je m'étais levé aussi vite que mes membres me le permettaient. J'étais encore éblouie par la lumière du jour, alors j'avais détourné mon regard vers le fond de la grotte où Lana et moi avions dormit et j'avais aperçu Lana qui se levait maladroitement en ayant sa main droite placée au-dessus de ses yeux pour les cacher de la lumière.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire autant de lumière?

Mes yeux finirent par s'habituer quelque secondes plus tard, quand je découvris ce qui venait déranger notre sommeil. Ginnifer et Josh…

Ginnifer se tenait bien droite les mains sur les hanches, les jambes écartées à la largeur de ses épaules, avec une expression qui durcissait les beaux traits fins et angéliques de son visage. À ce moment ci, je compris que nous étions dans le pétrin. Contre Ginnifer ET Josh, Lana et moi n'avions aucune chance, alors j'espérais qu'ils nous épargnent, car il faut avouer que ce que nous leurs avions fait étais mal et lâche. Lana c'était levé immédiatement et m'avait relevé en me tirant par le bras. Elle s'était positionnée devant moi pour me protéger, ce qui était un geste plutôt mignon, mais intérieurement je savais que s'ils passaient à l'attaque, je prendrais le relais pour nous défendre.

- Josh! Cria Snow.

Josh c'était approché de Lana et l'avait attiré vers lui par les bras. Son geste avait été brusque et Lana avait lâché un cris de douleur ou bien ce n'était qu'un cris de surprise...

Il l'a maintenait, quand Ginnifer s'approchait de moi tranquillement. J'étais sur mes gardes, prête à me défendre... Mais avec quoi?

Je regardais autour de moi et rien ne pouvais me servir d'arme. À part un cœur de pomme il n'y avait rien. Lana se débattait toujours dans les bras de Josh. J'avais porté mon regard rapidement sur Josh et j'avais pu y voir du regret, ou plutôt de la désolation dans ses yeux. Mon attention c'était rapidement reporté sur Ginnifer qui était maintenant à moins d'un mètre de moi. Elle avait sortis un couteau de sa botte et m'avait coupé au visage à l'instant où j'avais pu voir la lame du couteau. Je m'étais penché quand je senti la douleur sur ma joue. Mes longs cheveux blonds cachaient mon visage. J'avais porté ma mains gauche à ma joue et avait pris une grande inspiration.

J'entendais la respiration saccadée de Lana et je sentais tous les regards posé sur moi. Aussitôt je pris mon courage à deux mains et envoya mon point dans la figure de Snow qui s'écroula au sol. David laissa aussitôt les bras de Lana pour s'agenouiller auprès de Snow qui se relevait avec difficultés. Lana m'avait rejoints au fond de la grotte et me tirait par le bras pour que je sorte de la grotte avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas mon intention. J'avais eu une meilleure idée. Je m'étais précipité sur mon sac et j'avais sorti l'arme à feu. Je l'avais pointé en direction de Snow et tout le monde avait laisser échapper un cris de surprise, même Lana qui ne savait pas que j'avais cette arme.

- Si vous nous dites pas comment vous nous avez retrouvés tout de suite, j'appuie sur la détente!

Je pouvais voir la peur dans les yeux de Ginnifer et de Josh et je suis sure que si je m'étais retourné pour voir Lana, ça aurait été ce que j'aurais vu aussi.

-Snow est peut-être une bonne traqueuse, mais j'en suis une aussi.

-Et une de vous traîne des pieds, car on peut voir vos traces de pas de notre camp.

Ginnifer et Josh m'avait donné des raisons suffisantes. Ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'on puisse voir MES traces, car c'était vrai que j'avais tendances à traîner des pieds.

-Bon d'accord... Alors qu'est-ce qu'ont fait? Avais-je demandé.

Que pouvions nous faire, les laissés s'en aller? Les tuer? Mais avec quoi le revolver n'était même pas chargé!

-On pourrait les laissés partir... Avait dit Lana avec un ton d'incertitude.

-D'accord, mais on devrait faire une alliance avec eux, non?

-Tu crois qu'ils vont vouloir après tout ça? Avait demandé Lana.

-Nous verrons bien...

-Nous voudrions faire alliance avec vous. Avais-je dis d'un ton sérieux.

-Pourquoi voudrions-nous faire alliance avec vous après nous avoir abandonné comme des lâches avant l'attaque et en plus de nous avoir volé! Avait hurlé Snow.

-Une attaque? Attend quelle attaque? Avait dit Lana qui ne comprenais pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Le matin de votre départ, la troupe de Jen a débarqué dans notre camp et ils ont tout saccagé. Ils étaient quatre. Jen était avec Colin, un jeune garçon de ton âge, avait-il dit en me désignant du menton et une jeune fille. Cette fille... Érika si je me rappel bien, a tranché la gorge de Florence et a traîné Noémie par les cheveux derrière un arbre et elle est revenu les mains pleines de sang. Nous voulions les aider, mais nous étions en train d'essayer de survivre contre Colin et Jen. Nous sommes maintenant seuls. Quand nos deux coéquipières furent mortes, ils se sont tous enfui.

Josh racontait cette horreur et des larmes étaient montées aux yeux de Lana. Quant à moi, ma colère contre Érika grandissait de plus en plus.

-Nous sommes vraiment désolé nous l'ignorions! Avait dit Lana en venant s'agenouiller auprès de Ginnifer pour la prendre dans ses bras, car celle-ci pleurait en silence.

-Marcher conclu! Avait dit Josh en s'approchant doucement de moi pour ne pas me brusquer, car j'avais toujours le revolver en main.

Je lui avais serré la main et il s'était retourné vers Ginnifer pour l'aider à se relever. Lana était revenu vers moi et m'avait pris dans ses bras chaleureux. Sa main gauche était posée derrière ma tête, dans mes cheveux et me serrait fort contre elle. Nous nous étions éloignés seulement quand la lumière réapparue dans la grotte au moment où Josh et Ginnifer sortirent de notre abri.

-Ah et la prochaine fois, pense à mettre des munitions dans ton revolver. Avait dit Josh avec un sourire en coin avant de sortir pour de bon.

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait semblant d'avoir peur de moi s'ils savaient que mon arme était sans danger?

Lana et moi avions éclaté de rire. Nous étions tellement exténué que nous ne prenions même plus en compte de où nous étions.

**Encore un chapitre plutot tranquille, je réserve le meilleur pour le prochain chapitre et vous devez bien vous attendre à ce que certaines personnes importante meurt alors... Voilà!**


End file.
